Harry Potter and Unkown Powers AND Great War
by Lily-Ginny101
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter and his friends as they face the new challenges that face them in their 6th and 7th years. Life after Hogwarts also included.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

Disclaimer: All this stuff belongs to J.K.... unfortunately.  
  
~The Attack~  
  
It was the first day of August. The Dursleys were gone at a wedding and Harry Potter, now 16, was lying on the couch in Number 4 Privet Dr. He was trying to read the Daily Prophet but his mind was on too many other things. He was still having graveyard nightmares every other night. Then, when he wasn't having those he was having nightmares about that night in the Ministry of Magic. The night Sirius died. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes at the thought of Sirius but he held them back. Then there was the fact that either he must kill Voldemort or the other way around. He told himself not to think of Voldemort and decided to go back to reading the Prophet. He should have known that wouldn't help anything. It was the same news that it had been all summer. Death, destruction, and Dark marks. That really cheered him up. Ever since that night in the Ministry of Magic Voldemort hadn't been afraid to, after so long, show his true colors. There had been at least 20 killings a day all summer, muggle and wizard.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened then closed very quietly. The Dursleys were home. Harry just kept reading. He didn't care about them. None of them had said a word to Harry since last summer. Every time Aunt Petunia looked at him her eyes would go wide and her face would lose its color. Uncle Vernon just glared at him. Dudley always ran away from him out of fright. Harry wasn't surprised at Dudley's behavior after what had happened to him last summer while he was alone with Harry. The one good thing about the Dursleys this summer was that they weren't bugging, punishing, or interrogating Harry.  
  
Harry wondered what had happened to the Dursleys. He hadn't heard anything from the hall or anywhere else in the house since the door had opened and closed. He couldn't see the entrance hall from where he was sitting so he started to get up in order to investigate. He was almost at the door to the entrance hall when he heard whispers coming through it. He stayed very still and listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Now remember," said a low, raspy voice that Harry didn't recognize, "We are not here to kill the brat, just to capture him. Master wants the honor of killing him."  
  
"Yes," said the cold, drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy, "I know Dolohov. Lets just get on with it."  
  
Harry quickly got his wand out of his pocket and then ran into the entrance hall.  
  
"STUPEFY!" yelled Harry. He heard a thump and saw that he had hit Dolohov. Before he could do anything about Malfoy he was hit with the Imperious Curse. He suddenly felt like he had no worries in the world.  
  
"Come with us," said a voice in his head  
  
Harry though about this for a moment then said, "Why should I?"  
  
"Just come with us!" said the voice.  
  
"What's in it for me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Peace, love, and happiness." said the voice.  
  
"No, I really don't want to," answered Harry.  
  
"COME!" demanded the voice.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted. He suddenly came to his senses.  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled Malfoy. Harry dodged the curse and then shot the full body bind spell at Malfoy, who also dodged it. They two were battling fiercely, sending and dodging spells. Suddenly Harry tripped over something on the floor. Before he could get up Malfoy had ropes coming out of his wand to tie Harry up. Harry couldn't dodge Malfoy's spells now. He was truly scared.  
  
"You have made me very angry Potter," said Malfoy, "and that is not a good thing to do. I think that I will have to cause you as much pain as possible before taking you to the Dark Lord so that he may kill you." Malfoy then raised his wand "Crucio!" he bellowed. Harry screamed so loudly that Malfoy took the curse off him. "I don't want the neighbors to suspect anything." And at that Malfoy grabbed a book off the shelf and turned it into a portkey. He was about to make Harry touch it when a woman's voice filled the room.  
  
"Not so fast!" she shrieked, "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light hit Malfoy straight in the chest and a second later he was laying lifeless on the ground. Harry wondered who has just saved his skin. He looked a up at the doorway and saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley standing behind Aunt Petunia, who was holding a wand out in front of her.  
  
A/N: I really hope you liked it! I will review as soon as I can but now that the weekend is over it will be harder. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations and Separations

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been busy with school and had a little trouble with the chapter. I am in the process of writing the next chapter and should update again very soon. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~Explanations and Separations~  
  
"Aunt P-Petunia?" Harry stammered, still taking in the full shock.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked from Harry (who was still tied up on the floor), to Malfoy's dead body, to Uncle Vernon and Dudley (who were both staring at her with wide eyes), to the wand in her hand. Her lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry quickly wriggled down the hall and, with great difficulty, managed to reach Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Aunt P-Petunia!" Harry stammered again, "A-a wand?"  
  
Aunt Petunia just kept sobbing as though she hadn't heard Harry. Harry grabbed his wand and, figuring he was already expelled, preformed a spell that would get the roped off his arms and legs. He got up, helped Aunt Petunia over to the couch, and then sat down across from her. Uncle Vernon and Dudley still hadn't moved from the doorway.  
  
"Aunt Petunia!" exclaimed Harry, "Please Explain. A wand? How long have you been able to do magic?"  
  
"E-ever since I was a k-kid." said Aunt Petunia who had finally stopped sobbing, " When I was eleven I got my letter to Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts and did very well on all my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. After Hogwarts I became a Healer at St. Mungo's and joined the Order. One day I met Vernon. We went on a few dates and I found that I really loved him. On one of our dates he proposed. I really wanted to marry him but I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't approve of my magical ability. I quickly decided to give up magic and marry him. I missed magic very much at first. Then I got pregnant and had Dudley and basically forgot about it. Then you came along. When I found out Lily was dead I was crushed. I hadn't seen her forever and never would again. I had always had to pretend I hated her because I had married Vernon. I never even got to know her husband or her husband's family. As you got older I noticed those first signs of magical powers. It didn't really surprise me as both your parents were magical. But I was still jealous. I knew that when you were eleven you would be going off to Hogwarts and learning magic. I knew that before long you would be sending owls to your friends and doing homework up in your room. You would be doing all this magic while I could not. Then last year after the dementor attack some of my magical knowledge started to slip. I knew that you would find out soon anyway but I still locked you in your room and didn't tell you anything. I didn't want you to know...yet. After you were back at Hogwarts I rejoined the Order. I only did jobs when I could do them without Vernon noticing and I never went to headquarters. After you escaped Voldemort and smashed the prophecy at the end of last year I knew that Voldemort would do anything to capture you and kill you. I put magical cameras around the house so that I could watch you when I was gone. When I saw those two Death Eaters attacking you I left the wedding right away. And when I got here..."  
  
She trailed off. There was a long silence. Uncle Vernon and Dudley still hadn't moved from the doorway. Harry sat there, staring at Aunt Petunia for a moment then said, "But why did you kill Malfoy? Why not just capture him?"  
  
"I-I just saw him about to take you and panicked. I just said the first defense spell that came to mind." Said Aunt Petunia, gazing at Malfoy's dead body.  
  
"A witch!?" bellowed Uncle Vernon so suddenly that it made everybody jump, "A WITCH!? THAT'S IT! WE ARE FINISHED PETUNIA! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY OUT!"  
  
Aunt Petunia suddenly regained her strength. She stood up and yelled, "FINE! I knew you would react this way. It's all because of you that I left I magic, my family, and my life! Harry get your things! WE ARE LEVAING!" 


	3. Chapter 3: The Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling.... But I wish I was!  
  
~The Leaky Cauldron~  
  
"We?" asked Harry, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes! WE!" shrieked Aunt Petunia, "Did you think that I was going to leave you with this... this... MUGGLE!?!?"  
  
"Er-,"started Harry.  
  
"No time to dawdle, dear." said Aunt Petunia, "Just hurry up and get your things."  
  
As Harry went up to his room he realized something. She had called him "dear". That was not the Aunt Petunia he knew. He put everything in his trunk, made sure Hedwig's cage was locked, and grabbed his Firebolt, which he had gotten back at the end of last year.  
  
He dragged his stuff out into the hall and was about to drag it down the stairs when Aunt Petunia came into the hall, in wizard robes, and said, "Let me help you with that, dear."  
  
There it was again, dear. She pulled out her wand, muttered a spell, and followed her and Harry's trunks down the stairs. Harry went to pick up his other stuff when he noticed that beside Hedwig's cage was another cage with a large barn owl in it and beside that was a Nimbus 2001. Aunt Petunia came back up the stairs just as Harry was picking up his stuff.  
  
"Are these yours?" asked Harry, pointing at the barn owl and the Nimbus 2001.  
  
" Yes. Oh, and that is Sage," she said, pointing at the barn owl. Harry nodded his head and carried Hedwig and his Firebolt down the stairs.  
  
"So how are we getting... wherever we're going?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh. We are going by floo network," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"To where?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I am not really sure." admitted Aunt Petunia, "But I think we will probably get a room at the Leaky Cauldron until I can find somewhere more permanent. Unless you know of somewhere else we can go."  
  
"No," said Harry. He did know somewhere they could go but didn't want to bring it up. He didn't know if he would be able to stand staying at Grimmuald Place.  
  
"Ok, then. Let's go!" said Aunt Petunia. She walked over to the mantle, picked up a picture frame, and pointed her wand at it. The frame suddenly turned into a smell pot. She handed the pot to Harry and said, "You go first. I will be there in a few minutes."  
  
Harry looked into the pot and saw glittering floo powder. He grabbed a handful and stepped into the fireplace, which Aunt Petunia had already filled up with his things. Harry threw down the glittering powder and bellowed, "The Leaky Cauldron".  
  
He started spinning. He could feel his trunk by his side and could hear Hedwig screeching beside him. Suddenly the spinning stopped. Harry looked around and Arthur Weasley standing there, smiling at him.  
  
"Come on Harry! Let's get you out of there before your Aunt comes!" said Mr. Weasley as he helped Harry get his trunk out of the fire. "And how are you Harry?"  
  
"Fine," lied Harry. In truth he was the exact opposite of fine but he didn't want Mr. Weasley to worry about him.  
  
"Good," said Mr. Weasley, "Oh, look! Here comes your aunt." Suddenly Aunt Petunia appeared in the fire. She quickly got out, dragging her things behind her.  
  
"Hello Arthur," she said, "Do we have rooms yet?"  
  
"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "We have rooms 14 and 15. Come with me." They followed Mr. Weasley up a staircase and then stopped at room 14.  
  
"Here is your room Harry," said Mr. Weasley. Harry took his key and stepped inside, dragging his trunk behind him. Harry went to close the door but before he did, he listened to the last bit of Mr. Weasley and Aunt Petunia's conversation.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing before you leave Arthur," said Aunt Petunia, "What will Harry do while I am gone everyday?"  
  
"Oh, he can just walk around Diagon Ally, I suppose," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Unprotected?" questioned Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Of coarse not!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley, "The Order is going to be keeping a very close eye on him!"  
  
"Oh good!" said Aunt Petunia, "I was starting to worry!"  
  
Harry quietly closed the door. Aunt Petunia was worried about him? The boy who she had seemed to hate for almost 16 years?  
  
He was unpacking his things and thinking about the events of that day when a thought dawned on him. He hadn't gotten a letter from the Ministry yet, telling him he was expelled or something. But as he thought about it he guessed that since Voldemort's return some things had changed, and this was probably one of them. Suddenly he heard a soft tapping noise on his window. He turned and saw Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, sitting on the window, a letter clutched in its beak. Harry walked over to the window and let him in. He quickly flew in, dropped the letter on Harry, and zoomed around the room gleefully. Harry grabbed the letter and quickly opened it.  
  
Harry,  
Dad told me everything! Your Aunt, a witch?!?! I can't believe it. I remember what she was like. She didn't seem like a witch at all. And Malfoy, dead?!?! Wow! Can't talk long here but I will see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
He was happy to hear that he would see Ron and probably Hermione again soon. He really missed them.  
  
His thoughts suddenly jumped back to the conversation he had just heard. He was going to be "secretly" watched again. He had been secretly watched to protect him last summer too. It hadn't worked so well. He had still been attacked by dementors.  
  
Harry got his pajamas on and climbed into bead. After a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning he woke up to loud knocks on his door. His face was covered in tears. Last night he had the nightmare about Sirius's death.  
  
"What?" Harry mumbled, trying to dry his face.  
  
"Good morning Harry," called Aunt Petunia through the door, "I was just about to go down to breakfast and wondered if you wanted to join me."  
  
"Sure," said Harry, "I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
Harry quickly got dressed in wizard robes, grabbed his wand, ran down the steps, and quickly found Aunt Petunia at a table. He sat down across from her, ordered coffee and some eggs, and then, feeling awkward, stared down at the tablecloth.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Aunt Petunia, sounding worried.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said Harry, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"What?" asked Aunt Petunia.  
  
" Why did you wait until now to tell me you were a witch?" asked Harry, "And why didn't Dumbledore or somebody from the Order tell me?"  
  
Aunt Petunia stared at him for a moment then said, "I never told you because I didn't want Vernon to know. I thought I loved him too much to lose him. Now I know what a mistake that was. Nobody from the wizarding world ever told you because they were sworn to secrecy."  
  
Harry thought about this while he ate his breakfast. He was still a little upset that nobody ever told him that he was living with a witch.  
  
Suddenly, Aunt Petunia said, "Well, you are on your own today Harry. I will be gone from now until about 9:00 tonight. You are free to roam Diagon Ally under these circumstances. You must be cautious around strangers and deserted areas or back alleyways. Also under absolutely NO circumstances are you to enter Knockturn Ally. Also try and be back in the Leaky Cauldron by dark. It will make me feel a lot better."  
  
"Sure," said Harry, "Where are you going to be all day?"  
  
"Well, until six I will be working at St. Mungo's and after that I will either be doing work for the Order or looking for a house for us," she said.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, "Alright."  
  
"Well, I best be off. Don't want to be late for my first day back at work." Said Aunt Petunia as she stood up, "Have a fun day Harry and be careful!"  
  
"I will," said Harry and with a loud crack Aunt Petunia was gone.  
  
A/N: Not the most exciting chapter but getting longer. It will get more exciting in the next chapter (Hint: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!). Hope you like my fic! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

A/N – REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I don't like to type that much and these require a lot of typing. I will do my best to update more often in the future. Hope I still have some faithful readers out there!  
  
~Chapter 4: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes~  
  
It was about an hour later and the entrance to Diagon Alley was opening before Harry's eyes. He walked through the brick archway and saw a street crowded with witches and wizards. He walked down the street looking at all the familiar shops around him. He wished he had his Hogwarts letter. It would give him something to do.  
  
He turned a corner and saw about 50 people crowded around a new store. He got closer and saw a big sign that read "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" hanging over the crowds head.  
  
He walked over to the crowd and managed to push through to the front. When he got there he saw Fred and George. Fred was holding a sandwich. Fred bit down on the sandwich and the whole thing disappeared.  
  
George suddenly yelled, "NEW, FEINDISH FOOD!!!!! Buy today at a special low price!"  
  
Harry watched the same thing happen with a cookie and a piece of chicken before he slipped past the demonstration and into the shop.  
  
He opened his mouth in shock. The store was packed with all kinds of joke shop stuff. There was the normal stuff and then there was a whole lot of stuff the twins had made up. There was candy that instantly made teeth rot for a day. There were shoes that started shrinking as soon as you put them on. As Harry walked around the shop he found so many things that he wanted to buy.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and closed, and a lock clicked.  
  
"Whew!" said George's voice, "I didn't think we would get that big of a crowd! But I am glad we did!"  
  
"Same here," said Fred's voice, " C'mon, I'm starved, especially after all that food kept disappearing from my hands."  
  
"Yea," said George, "Let's eat."  
  
Harry, who was trying to get out of the store unnoticed, was suddenly hit in the head with something very hard.  
  
"OW!" yelled Harry. He turned around and saw a poltergeist swinging a chalk filled sock at him.  
  
"Hello?" called George, "I thought the store was empty."  
"Me too," said Fred, "Hello!" He came around the corner to see Harry on the ground trying to dodge the chalk filled sock.  
  
"STOP IT FORGE!" said George. The poltergeist turned around, saluted to the twins, and floated away, leaving Harry with the twins.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry," said George, helping Harry off the ground, "It's one of our products."  
  
"Pretend Poltergeists!" said Fred, "We always let two float around the store for advertisement."  
  
"The one that attacked you is Forge," said George.  
  
"And the other one is Gred," said Fred.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, "They are very realistic."  
  
"Thank you," said the twins.  
  
"Your welcome," said Harry, "Well, I'll just go. You guys deserve a quiet lunch break after that crowd I saw out there."  
  
"No Harry," said George, "Don't leave!"  
  
"We would love for you to join us for lunch," said Fred.  
  
"And besides," said George, "Do you really think our lunch breaks are ever 'quiet'?"  
  
"Alright, I'll stay," said Harry, "I have no where else to go."  
  
"Come with us," said George. Harry followed Fred and George into the back of the shop.  
  
"So Harry," said Fred as he pulled some sandwiches out of the fridge, "What brings you to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Oh, not much," said Harry, "Two Death Eaters attacked me at my house, and then my aunt, who turned out to be a witch, showed up and killed Lucius Malfoy, and then my uncle kicked us out of the house. So we came here."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" said Fred, dropping the sandwiches as George spit out the pumpkin juice he drinking.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed George.  
"Yea," said Harry.  
  
They sat down and started to eat lunch. Fred and George asked Harry a ton of questions about the Death Eater attack and Harry asked them questions about their joke shop.  
  
After lunch the twins let Harry go around the shop and pick out some free joke things. They told Harry that it was just a little bit of thanks for his large investment. Harry thanked them, then left with a full bag.  
  
Harry looked through wizard shops all afternoon then went back to the leaky cauldron for dinner. After dinner he went up to his room and went to bed.  
  
A/N – I know, I know. Boring AND useless. But I wanted Harry to go to the joke shop. The next chapter will be MUCH more exciting! I WILL update in the next few days. I already have the chapter most written up. 


	5. Chapter 5: Another Attack

A/N – I AM UPDATING!!!! YAY!!! This chapter might be a little weird because I am writing most of it as I go, and I don't usually do that. Oh, and letters in bold italics are Harry's thoughts.  
  
~ Chapter 5: Another Attack~  
  
CREAK  
  
Harry woke with a start, but stayed still. He slowly moved his hand to his bedside table to grab his wand.  
  
"Don't move," said a voice over by the door.  
  
Harry froze, staring into the darkness.  
  
"Who's there," he asked.  
  
"Me," said a woman's voice. Suddenly, a wand tip lit up to reveal the horrible face of Bellatrix Lestrage.  
  
"You," growled Harry, fire rising in his chest. "YOU!" he yelled. He jumped up and grabbed his wand.  
  
Bellatrix quickly shrieked a spell and a moment later Harry was bound and gagged.  
  
"I told you not to move," said Bellatrix. " Didn't your dirty, traitor of a godfather teach you to follow directions?"  
  
Anger rose in Harry's chest. I wish I didn't have this gag on. If I don't tell her off right now I might burst! Suddenly, Harry's gag disappeared. He and Bellatrix both froze in amazement. Then Harry came back to his senses.  
  
"HE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO TEACH ME ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!!!!" yelled Harry. Now if I can only get my hands free so I can hit her with a good curse. Suddenly, the ropes on Harry's arms and legs fell off to. Bellatrix stared in amazement, but Harry, having great quiddich reflexes, quickly stood up and yelled "CRUCIO!"  
  
This time the spell worked. Bellatrix screamed and fell over, writhing with pain. And the weird thing was, the more Harry thought about how much he hated her, the louder she screamed. Finally Harry pulled the curse off her. She got up shakily  
  
"You t-think that will make me back down? The dark lord uses that curse on us all the time and he is m-much more powerful than y-you," said Bellatrix, but Harry could tell she was lying. She was getting weaker, Harry could sense it. He shot another curse at her, but she deflected it. It shot back at Harry and he dodged it. Harry and Bellatrix started fighting a full-fledged battle. Spells were shooting everywhere. Harry and Bellatrix were shouting at each other back and forth. Harry thought he heard fists pounding on the door, trying to get in, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"CRUCIO!" screamed Bellatrix. This time it hit Harry right in the middle of his chest. He screamed and started to fall back. His head collided with the corner of something hard. He heard Bellatrix shriek something about defeating the "undefeatable" Harry Potter and saw three figure run through his bed room door, shouting his name, before everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry!" said a familiar girl's voice, from above Harry.  
  
That's Ginny's voice. But why is she her?  
  
"Harry, come on. Please be ok," said Ginny, as tears hit Harry's face.  
  
"Try 'enervate'," said another familiar voice, this time a boys.  
  
That's definitely Ron.  
  
"We already did," said a different girls voice.  
  
And Hermione.  
  
"Well try it again," snapped Ron  
  
"It won't do any good." Hermione snapped back.  
  
"But it won't hurt," fought Ron.  
  
"STOP!" yelled Harry and Ginny, at the exact same time. Harry, suddenly regaining his strength, got up and walked over to them. "Must you two always bicker? It gets really annoying"  
  
"HARRY," yelled Ginny, as she ran over and hugged him, "Thank god you are alright! I was so worried! We all were."  
  
Harry, realizing how much his head hurt said, "What happened to me anyway?"  
  
"Well," said Ron, "Hermione, Ginny, and I got here really late last night. We decided to come in here and wake you up, 'cause we couldn't wait to see you."  
  
"So, we unlocked your door and as soon as we opened it we heard a loud thump" continued Hermione, "We lit up our wands and saw Bellatrix hovering over you, shrieking about defeating the 'Boy Who Lived'."  
  
"She was about to take you to Voldemort so he could finished you off when she noticed us. We leg locked her but she apparated away before we could contact ministry officials. But, as soon as she left we contacted my dad. He is going to get Dumbledore and be here any minute," finished Ginny.  
  
"How long have I been out?" asked Harry.  
  
"Only thirty minutes, but we were really worried about you," said Ron.  
  
Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement. Then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Me," said Albus Dumbledore, as he entered the room, followed my Mr. Weasley, Aunt Petunia, and Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. Sirius should be here too. He quickly wiped the tears away and focused again on the people who just entered the room.  
  
"Thank god you are alright," sobbed Aunt Petunia, smothering Harry in a hug. "When I heard you had been attacked..." she then turned her attention to Dumbledore, "Harry isn't safe here Albus. Can't he and his friends stay at Hogwarts or Grimmuald Place for the rest of the summer?"  
  
These words hit Harry like a knife. He felt a tear trickle down his face, but quickly wiped it away. Grimmuald Place...  
  
"I won't stay at Grimmuald Place," stated Harry firmly.  
  
"And you know as well as I do Petunia that he cannot stay at Hogwarts when none of the teachers are there," said Dumbledore.  
  
"B-but you will be there," stammered Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Yes, but not even I can keep up with these four troublemakers by myself. The whole Hogwarts staff can barley do it," said Dumbledore with a chuckle.  
  
"But he isn't safe here," said Petunia.  
  
"She is right Albus," said Lupin.  
  
"And I don't feel safe with my children here either," said Mr. Weasley, "They have fought with Death Eaters too."  
  
"And Voldemort knows Harry would do anything to save them," said Lupin, "They aren't any safer than Harry."  
  
"Then we will just have to make the rooms safer," stated Dumbledore, "We will put wards similar to those at Hogwarts around the rooms."  
  
"Ok," said Aunt Petunia, "But what about when they are in Diagon Alley during the day.  
  
"We have order AND ministry officials stationed all over Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "They will be safe there."  
  
"But last time Harry was being watched he still go attacked by dementors. How do we know something like that won't happen again?" worried Aunt Petunia.  
  
"We know," stated Dumbledore, "because this time we have at least 10 fully trained wizards on guard instead of just one trustworthy squib."  
  
"True," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
Everything was quiet for a moment then Dumbledore said, "Well, we better get started on those wards!"  
  
The adults quickly got to work and the kids ran down to the Leaky Cauldron to talk.  
  
AN – Much better chapter if I may say so my self. Now I am back on a roll so I should be updating again soon. I am also hoping to update The Boy Who Lived soon and start a few new fics (details in my profile) PLEASE review and let me know what you think of this story and my other story and story ideas. I would LOVE some reader opinion! Thanks to my faithful readers who have kept reading even after my long break in updating. Again, I hope to update soon. 


End file.
